


The Candy Store in West Kyoto

by vflower



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Child AU, Inspired by Music, kyoto candy store wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vflower/pseuds/vflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven kids just #living childish lives. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candy Store in West Kyoto

Yes, this was it.

  
He had full sights on her, her teal hair shining in the afternoon light. He corrected the target again. Piko was going to destroy Miku, in this one hit. It was his time to be in the light. He pulled his arm back, readying the weapon, and then let it fly—he heard the splatter of liquid when it hit her, and it was so pleasing! He heard her voice cry out, whiny as usual. “Hey, what the heck? Who threw that?” She spun around, looking annoyed and upset, the remains of a water balloon lying at her feet. Piko giggled and hid back behind his bush cover.

  
Finally, she figured it out and went stomping over, pushing the leaves aside. “Piko?! Oh, I should’ve known! You’re so…so…!!” Then, another water balloon collided with her from a different direction.

  
Somewhere in west Kyoto, she was riding her bicycle down the road. The heat was boiling but she had planned to meet some friends and go to the new store that’d just opened—a small candy store on a busy street. She jumped off her bike and let it skid to a stop in a nearby park, looking around for the telltale signs of her friends, then spotting them some ways away. She bounded over joyfully, smacking one of the guys in the group on the back of the head. He flinched. “Hey, what the hell?” He jumped up, reaching behind him in the bucket for something, but there was nothing left of whatever was in there.

  
“Jeez, Oki-san”—the nickname burned in her chest, but it had burned for some years. Whatever, right? ”—you couldn’t’ve been later. You shoulda seen how Piko nailed Miku—it was jaw-dropping! She was all like, ‘who threw that?!’ and Piko was just laughing, and laughing, and it totally gave him away—“

  
“And your loudmouth gave us away, Yuuma, so I’d suggest you shut your trap.” Yukari scoffed and crossed her arms, looking in whatever direction the crowd was not. “Anyway, I’ve got a text that Len and Kaito are waiting at the store for us, so we’d better hurry up. How many bikes we got today?” After a quick discussion, the group decided between Flower, Piko, and Yuuma’s bikes, two would have to share. Yukari agreed to go with Piko, and Miku with Yuuma, so within a matter of minutes the five were off, speeding down the cracked summer roads to the market.

  
Len and Kaito, however, had been standing at the door staring at their watches every few seconds. The sound of bike spokes was barely audible over the voices on the sidewalks, but through a part in the crowd there they were, the boys’ colourful best friends. “Heeeeeey!! Kaaaitoooo!!” Yuuma’s voice cut through the humid air, and reached the two brothers quickly. “Hey!!” Kaito called back, waving his hands in the air. The three bikes skidded to a stop in front of the two, and the five people climbed off, leaving their bikes willy-nilly on the sidewalk. After a quick catching-up and the energetic description of Miku being destroyed (which was met by a pout from the youngest girl herself), the squad all piled into the brand-new candy store, covered wall to wall in brand-new confectionaries.

  
“Woooow,” Len gasped, his mouth falling open at the sight. “Man, I haven’t seen something this—this beautiful since the cashier at the grocery store...” He seemed to be having some kind of fantasy, but they all seemed to recall the particular cashier being rather aged. Len had said it’s like wine, though, and that girls get better with age, much to the disdain of Miku, Yukari and Flower. The other six kids agreed, then got to work on counting their change. Together, excluding Yukari, they all had ten dollars combined. Yukari seemed to have nothing.

  
“Isn’t your dad a bigshot at some company, eh? Where’s all the coin?” teased Piko, rubbing his fingers together. She looked uncomfortable.

  
“It’s not that I don’t have any, it’s just that…” she started.

  
“Hmmmmm?” Flower leaned in towards Yukari as well. “Have you spent it all on the boy?”

  
“For the last time, I don’t have a boyfriend,” Yukari huffed. “I’ve left my coin purse at home, that’s all.”

  
“Who carries a coin purse?” Len questioned, but Miku shushed him. Yukari seemed frustrated, and Yuuma did his best to shush her in some other area. Meanwhile, the rest of them went ballistic. Between the seven of them, they ended up finally buying a big bag of M&Ms, mints for Yukari, 5 individual Starbursts, and a pack of pineapple gum. Then, all collectively using Yukari’s phone, they called home and begged to be allowed to stay out past dinner. Miku, Len and Kaito were all called home, but they had luck finding replacements—Lily, Luka, and Una had all agreed to come to the beach with them, so once they met up at the mouth of the candy store they all sped down to the sand on their bicycles, the wind whipping their hair and their voices back as they called out in joy to eachother.

  
The sun radiated down on the waves crashing against the shore, the kids screaming and splashing eachother with water. Later, holding their hands up above their brows, they all watched the sun go down, the sky orange and the air cooling down. Soaking wet and stuck with sand, some were wrapped in towels and others had taken their shirts off and were drying off in the air. Other kids from the town had shown up hearing the commotion, so on the beach a dozen children were sitting, talking amongst themselves, and when it was dark their parents came and scolded them for being out so late.

  
When she was walking home in the night air, she stopped to look at the moon through the opening between stores. She smiled and went on her way.

  
“Hey, Lily! Wait up!”


End file.
